Tidal Whale
}} Tidal Whale, known as in Japan, also known as Duff McWhalen,Mega Man X5 PlayStation release and Mega Man X Collection is a whale-based Reploid from Mega Man X5. History Tidal Whale was chief of an oceanographic museum and held rank as the captain of a maritime security force. His sometimes reckless behavior often earned him arguments with the Repliforce's navy. Whale guards the ocean (mainly the North Atlantic), which is needed to produce the hydrogen necessary for the Enigma laser cannon. He was already infected by the Sigma Virus when the Maverick Hunters arrived, and as a final request asks for a fight to the death. Strategy Whale stays on the right side of the screen and shoots out blocks of ice. The C-Shot and C-Sword will cut through these and also damage Tidal Whale, as they are his weaknesses. When enough of his energy is depleted, he will swim to the left side and fire ice blocks in rapid succession, trying to push X/Zero into the spiked wall on the right side. Powers and Abilities *'Ice Block' Data Stage Enemies *Dejira *Dejira GR *Gulpfer R *Star Mine *U-555 Dialogues When playing as X Needing Hydrogen= Tidal Whale: Oh... Welcome, Captain X. X: I'd like you to let us use this ocean since it's nearest to the Hunter Base. We need to produce large amounts of hydrogen. Tidal Whale: Do you intend it for nuclear fusion? So, then you are going to use the good-old Enigma. X: Y...yes... If you know that, then please cooperate with us. Tidal Whale: X, I'm a man of the sea... ... And I will not allow you to use my sea freely... You might think I'm stupid, but you'll have to fight me! X: I understand. I accept your challenge!! |-| Without needing Hydrogen= Tidal Whale: The sea is... The sea is already dead... X... I'm a man of the sea... I want to share the same destiny as the ocean... I've already been infected by the virus, too... Do a favor for me... Fight me and let me rest in the ocean... ...in peace... When playing as Zero Needing Hydrogen= Tidal Whale: Zero... Long time no see... Zero: I'm here to secure the ocean nearest the Hunter Base. It has run high... Tidal Whale: The Enigma requires a large amount of hydrogen... so you must want the ocean in order to produce hydrogen... Zero: Precisely. Please cooperate. Tidal Whale: I've already been infected... Shall we fight for old time's sake? A duel! And I'll show no mercy! Zero: Your ship is about to set sail... ...for the last time! |-| Without needing Hydrogen= Tidal Whale: Zero... It's been a long time... But you are later than I expected. Tell me what's been happening on land. Zero: ............ Tidal Whale: The world is facing extinction, right? Since I've also been infected with the Virus, why don't you fight me once before you die? A battle between two men! ...Expect no mercy! Zero: Fine... May you rest in peace... ...in the sea. Other media ''Rockman X5'' manhua Tidal Whale appears in the Rockman X5 manhua, where he battled Volt Kraken. Archie Comics Tidal Whale featured in the Mega Man series from Archie Comics during the Worlds Unite crossover with the Sonic the Hedgehog comics. However, in this version he goes by his Japanese name Tidal Makkoeen, and is a duplicate of the original created by Sigma using the Genesis Portals and Unity Engines. Tidal Whale would later be seen in the world of Skies of Arcadia, facing against the Blue Rogues where it would be eventually destroyed by the combined efforts of the team. He is also one of a handful of Mavericks to appear on a variant cover, where he is shown being shot at by E-123 Omega. Gallery TidalMakkoeenCharSht.jpg|Tidal Whale's concept art MMX5SketchTidal.jpg|Tidal Whale sketch for Mega Man X5 Maverick Army.jpg|''Mega Man X - Mega Man X8'' Mavericks in Worlds Unite Rockman X5 manhua Tidal Whale.jpg|Tidal Whale in the Rockman X5 manhua fighting Volt Kraken Sprites Duffmacwallen.gif Production Notes Developer Comments This is a boss that got vetoed for X4. He got nixed because it was difficult to personify a whale. If he wasn't humaniform to some extent, he wouldn't look boss-like. I actually wanted to make him about as big as Kibatodos, but he ended up rather compact.Rockman Elysium: Production notes about the cast of X5Capcom Community: X5 Developer/Designer Note translations Designer Comments No matter how you tinker with a whale, it still looks like a whale, so I finished this one up comparatively easily. It's a bit of a shock, though, that even though he's a whale, he's smaller than a walrus (Kibatodos). While this guy was being developed, he got impossibly strong when his power dropped, making me feel like crying. Trivia *Tidal Whale's stage music is a remastered version of Bubble Crab's from Mega Man X2; however, he had an original theme before it was scrapped. *In the original American release, Tidal Whale was renamed as Duff McWhalen after Duff McKagan, the bassist of the rock band Guns N' Roses.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Alyson Court Talks Mega Man X5 Guns N' Roses References **Because of this, he was mentioned in a Nintendo Power article, as the editor said that his name is "one of the worst Mega Man boss names ever." *He is the only boss in Mega Man X5 whose mugshot is not facing straight forward. *In the Worlds Unite crossover, writer Ian Flynn had intended to use the alternate English name Tidal Whale instead of Duff McWhalen, but the change wasn't made in time and he was featured as Tidal Makkoeen instead.http://www.bumbleking.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=8371 References Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X5 bosses Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Marine mammal design Category:Aqua Mavericks Category:X Challenge bosses